A conventional cleaning robot is disclosed in a patent document 1. In this cleaning robot, a main body housing, which has a circular shape when viewed from top, is provided with a drive wheel and moves by itself on a floor surface to perform cleaning. Here, to perform cleaning under a table and the like, the main body housing is formed to have a thin shape that is low. A suction opening is opened through a lower surface of the main body housing, and a circumferential surface of the main body housing is provided with an air exhaling opening that is opened backward with respect to a traveling direction during a cleaning time. The main body housing is provided therein with an electric fan and a dust collection portion.
Besides, the main body housing is provided therein with an ion generation apparatus that generates ions. The ion generation apparatus emits the ions into a duct that communicates with an exhaust opening which is opened through the circumferential surface of the main body housing. The ions are sent out from the exhaust opening by diving of an ion fan disposed in the duct.
In the cleaning robot having the above structure, when a cleaning operation is started, the drive wheel and the electric fan are driven. The main body housing moves by itself on a floor surface by rotation of the drive wheel, and an air flow containing dust is sucked from the suction opening by the electric fan. The dust contained in the air flow is collected by the dust collection portion, and the air flow, from which the dust is removed, passes through the electric fan to be exhaled backward from the air exhaling opening provided through the circumferential surface.
Besides, when the ion generation apparatus and the ion fan are driven, the ions are sent out from the exhaust opening, so that it is possible to perform germ removal and deodorization of a room.